battleshipcraft_fleetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Royal Telosian Navy/@comment-10905876-20160313190735
Neviston, office of First Sea Lord Hodston- Hodston waited in his office in Neviston, paging through an email updating him on the repairs of the King William III. Soon, a knock is heard on the door. A lieutenant enters, escorting Michael Lightman, and James Harris, two of the navy's best naval architects. Outside, two more lieutenants wait with a large object. Harris speaks first: Harris: "Sir, as you know, the Ministry of Defense has authorized the funding of new warships. Among them, a new battleship class is to be commissioned, centered around the new fifty threes for armament. Mr. Lightman and I were tasked to develop said battleship." Lightman: "While the MoD has approved of the design already, final approval, as you are aware, rests with the First Sea Lord. So, here is the ship. Gentlemen, bring in the model." The two lieutenants outside come in, carrying a 3 foot long scale model of a battleship. The model has 8 main turrets, and large missile tubes for the recently developed Comet missile. On the wooden stand, a gold plated plaque reads HMTS Ark Royal. (OOC: couldn't put the plaque IG unfortunately) Harris: "As you can see, the ship is named the Ark Royal, unless you wish to change it of course sir, and mounts a heavy armament. She has a main battery of sixteen fifty three centimeter guns." Lightman then pulls out a stick, and uses it to point out parts of the model. Lightman: (pointing stick at missile tubes) "The Ark Royal, unless you wish to change the name, also mounts tubes for eight Comet heavy missiles. Of course, she does not skimp on other missiles either. (Points stick at other parts of the model) We have four separate launchers for Sea Dart SAMs, and two sets of VLS launchers for Longbow anti ship missiles." Harris then takes the stick, and continues: "The close in weapons systems are placed in two clusters around the superstructure. (Points stick at white objects on bridge) There are three Goalkeeper turrets on the bridge, which cover the bows and sides, and another set of three on the aft superstructure covering the stern and sides. (Only two are actually IG CIWS, the others are Chinese RFGs painted white) The secondary gun battery consists of the standard 250mm rapid fire guns, along with numerous lighter secondary guns for short range air defense." Lightman now takes back the stick: (Pointing stick at the stern) "Like the previous classes of capital ships, the Ark Royal will be a six screw, steam turbine powered ship. (Points at twin funnels) Due to the requirements of maintaining a comparable 30 knots to the King William III class, the boiler arrangements are similar to that of the Illustrious class, to produce the extra power needed." Harris: "Any questions admiral?" Hodston: "How does her armor protection compare?" Harris: "The belts and decks are ten centimeters thicker than the protection of the King William III, which has proven effective against the Cattirian weapons thus far encountered, along with being proof against our own fifty threes at ranges grater than thirteen thousand meters." Hodston: "Well then, bring in the papers, and I'll sign off on the design." The papers are signed off, and soon information is sent to the Neviston Royal Dockyard, and the Roberts & Downey Shipyard in Pittshaven. Before the architects leave, Hodston asks one more question: Hodston: "Gentlemen, how long did you spend on the model?" Lightman: "Three days sir." The architects and lieutenants then leave, taking the model with them....